Believer in Black
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Maria, blond, cute, bubbly, child assassin,and a believer in Pitch Black! Crossover: Rise of the Guardians /\ John Rain


Believer in Black

Crossover: Rise of the Guardians /\ John Rain

Summary: Maria, blond, cute, bubbly, child assassin, believer in Pitch Black?!

Author's Notes: I threw in a few hints and jokes about some of the stories I have Maria in on my Amazon account and an avengers crossover I have lol If you get them well yay, if not- well check out my other stuff! Some of my Avenger crossovers are pretty funny!

Maria stared at the people surrounding her, all of them with looks of horror on their faces. "You believe in the boogie man?" The rather tattooed Santa Claus exclaimed; "Yep, I mean come on. I'm an assassin, why wouldn't I believe in him? Or death for that matter." This of course made them freeze, this little blond child was an assassin? She chuckled at her own thoughts, of course she didn't tell normal people what she was, unless she was about to kill them-she always got a chuckle out of that.

"I see you've met something a little darker than normal." A smooth voice called out, Maria wondered why he had such a nice voice for such a dark creature. They acted like he was going to attack, but well she was pretty sure by the way he was leaning against the wall that this was just a visit not an attack. Unless of course he used that shadow to flit from where he was to them...there was always that possibility.

"Darker? She...She's just a little girl!" The Bunny said in a surprised or hysterical tone, Maria knew he was in denial, She didn't think there were too many children that just out and said hey I'm an assassin! But, surely they had known that about her? Santa should have, she would be on the naughty list after all. "A killer all the same cotton tail." He bristled at her words and she giggled; couldn't help it really.

The demon known as the Boogie Man was grinning at her comment, of course she found this way too funny and started to full on laugh-it only escalated when she figured she kind of sounded like the Joker, wild, crazed, beautifully scary. She could hardly see through the tears as she giggled hopelessly, but she was pretty sure terror filled all the faces but the darkest of them all. "She's gone off her rocker!"

The bunny said and the golden one nodded, she took several deep breaths. Finally as she calmed down; "Hey, what can I say? Murder, mayhem and death are my playthings, my toys and he just personifies all that I hold dear." She caught the slight falling of his face, he hadn't expected that apparently, oh well. Guess he just didn't get the joke, what was it with adults not getting her jokes? First John and Harry and now these guys?

"He's a monster!" The youngest of their little boy band said-even if there was a girl in it, it kind of still was…Okay side tracked super much. She smiled; "Naw, not so much. Or at least not to me…Honestly my best dreams are nightmares filled with shadows and blood." Mister Boogie man totally looked like he understood that, that if she dreamed not of good things, things that would never be she wasn't so haunted by the should haves, could haves.

"See, some little ones do believe in me!" She wondered why he sounded so sour about that, had they fought over that point at some time? Fifty years, a hundred? But she supposed they were immortal, it could be a point over and over… Maria shook her head, honestly what the old argued over. Why not just bury the hatchet and agree to disagree-that's what they taught in schools wasn't it? Than again…She hated school so much, even if it was for a job. Although, when she found her own name in her homework...She'd been both surprised and pleased.

Maria chose that point to get though the group surrounding her; "Though I've a point to make." And she jabbed him with her tazer. He shrieked in surprise and of course because of the electricity surging through his body, she was surprised that he even managed that, most people couldn't let out hardly a sound. Kind of like bird brain actually… She giggled at the though as she took the tazer off of black cloth.

"Don't give me nightmares about John or Harry dieing again, I'll cut your balls off-assuming you have any." The dark man glared at her as he panted. She figured he would either do as she told him or give her worst dreams, not that it really mattered. One of her dreams already came true…Harry was dead. Dead as a door nail. "You can't boss me around!" Boogie Man hissed.

"She's got a point Pitch-you give children bad dreams but they don't want them." Not that it would really matter, but his name was Pitch? Seriously? She couldn't help the guffaws that slipped through her lips. They stared at her once more like she was crazy. "Pitch? Please tell me the rest of you name isn't black?" They all looked pretty shocked; "How did you?" The bunny muttered, She burst into true chaotic laughter, putting her hands on her knees as she wheezed for breath.

"You know, ya'll are just too fun! I could make so many bad jokes about all of you! But, his name-oh lord that's just too easy!" Pitch scowled at her and she offered a grin in return. "Honestly could you all be any sillier?" Several wide eyed looks and a bit of laughter from her later, "So, why did you need my help anyway? I mean I'm just a kid." She knew the irony of an child assassin helping what was often referred to as the guardians of childhood…Not that she'd really had a childhood that they could have guarded.

"Well, there's this problem we've been having with him." They looked at Pitch Black, who shrugged; "I haven't done anything." With a flourish of his hands in a I don't know what your talking about kind of way. Liar liar, pants on fire if she'd ever seen one. Maria shook her head; "What'd he do?" They glanced at the dark man and then back at her- "He kidnapped Jamie." She didn't know who that was, but by the sound of fondness in Jack Frost's voice 'Jamie' was a child.

"Do you have this Jamie brat?" Pitch looked kind of like he wanted to send her to the deepest pit of shadows he could find. "No, I don't." She shrugged; She tried to help. "Guess he doesn't." The guardians frowned at her; "He has Jamie!" Tooth yelped at her. Maria rolled her eyes; "Of course if he has poor little Jamie wayme then he want's you to play with him! Play his little game and you'll get the brat back."

The End!

Yeah sorry kind of left it off in a strange place! But honestly we all know Pitch would have played his game and then they would have gotten 'Jamie wayme' back lol Yeah I know wayme isn't a word but it rhymes or at least it sounds like it… ^_^


End file.
